eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
LinhDanXa
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These sharpshooters like to keep their distance on the battlefield and in life. Nothing makes them happier than single-mindedly taking down their target." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Ranger is a female warrior with sharp eyes. She wears a short, light green dress, a hooded cape, a leather belt, and an attached small pouch. She has a quiver slung on her back, a gold shortbow in her left hand, and a golden band on each of her upper arms. **She is the first ranged troop unlocked in the Barracks, and the second overall troop unlocked in the game. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Rangers are very weak when under fire but have a long range and can attack over Walls. Their low health makes them vulnerable to nearly all defenses, but Mortars, Magic Towers are especially dangerous as they deal splash damage which can take out groups of Rangers quickly. This can be alleviated by placing them in several small groups so that one or a few hits does not kill all of your Rangers. **Rangers work well when deployed in large numbers. However, it's a good idea to spread them out so that a Mortar or Magic Tower cannot kill them with a single shot. This strategy is called an Ranger Rush. **Due to the Ranger's low health, some people find it useful to use Warriors or Huges as a distracting unit or "meat shield" in order to draw fire away from them. **Even at higher levels, using solely Rangers and Warriors has a chance (albeit small) of getting 2 stars (50% damage and destroyed Stronghold). Rarely does this combination wipe a base entirely. **The Mortar's blind spot is smaller than the Ranger's range, so they aren't safe from any tower except Anti AirCrafts. **Another strategy is to try out dead spots. Deploy one Ranger for each building and see if you get hit by any defenses. With this tactic you will be able to destroy a lot of buildings and get a lot of loot without much loss. Additionally, you can go for the 50% damage and get one star by taking risks and destroying a few more buildings. **They are good to take out lone buildings, like Worker's Huts placed far away to prevent full destruction. **Putting a handful of Rangers on one defensive building where only that building can attack the group is usually successful, but should only be done depending on the level of both your Rangers and the defending building. **When the Godless of Archery uses her healing Skill, she summons up to twelve Rangers equal to the level of Rangers you have researched in the Researching Center. **Rangers are expendable and have a very low cost, so you can deploy a few Rangers around an enemy base to set off some suspicious traps like Huge Bombs so you can deploy other troops safely. *'Defensive Strategy' **She is an excellent troop to have in the Clan Hall because she can target both Air and Ground Units. Like all low health troops, however, she is vulnerable to Bombing Spells. If your enemy successfully lures them out of your Clan Hall, he/she can wipe out all of your Rangers with a single Bombing Spell. You can make it more difficult to lure them out by locating your Clan Hall deep in the interior of your base. **If she is behind a Wall when enemy melee Troops without a favorite target notice her, those troops will start attacking the Wall in order to reach her. Unfortunately, she will often forget to stay behind the wall and begin attacking the Troops in open space. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Upon first receiving the Ranger, her hair is pink, and her quivered arrows are fletched with pink feathers. ***At level 3 & 4, the Ranger’s hair turns purple and has a quiver full of flaming arrows. ***At level 5, the Ranger’s hair turns back to pink, but she now wears her hood up. She has a quiver full of lightning arrows. ***At level 6, the Ranger's hair switches back to a slightly darker shade of purple that grows slightly longer. She gains a tiara and the arrows have purple fletchings. Her cape also turns from green to black. ---- *'Trivia' **It's unknown why the Ranger has a small pouch on her belt, though it's likely to store supplies such as bow strings and water. **Rangers are generally recognized as the most popularly requested troops for the Clan Hall. **When you tap on the Military Camp, all the Rangers stationed there pump their fists in the air three times. **She is the only ranged low health unit, although the FireBats can be used in a similar role. **Rangers, along with Warriors, Huges, Thiefs, Gasbags and FireBats are currently the only six troops that can be upgraded to Level 7. **She is one of 6 female Troops, which includes the Godless of Archery.